


Moon Pizza

by NikkiJustTalk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John you are a terrible father, Kid!Fic, Moon Pizza, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiJustTalk/pseuds/NikkiJustTalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants pizza, but Dean gives him the moon instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Pizza

'I'm hungry'. 'No you're not.' 'Yes, I really really am!' 'We've only just eaten!' 'I don't care I'm hungry'. Sam sat down on the bed, and folded his arms over his chest, little chin poking his collarbone. 'Dean, come on, please! Dad told us to use the money he left for pizza! You only got us burgers and cokes.'   
Dad hadn't told them anything, he'd shouted it to them, half shouting furiously into the phone about FBI cock ups and drowned children on Wall Street, half digging into the depth of his pockets and tossing them a handful of cash, a muffled 'Make sure Sammy eats!' knocking through the wooden door of the motel.  
'Dude, I don't know any pizza places round here, it's late, I'm tired, we're not leaving this room.'   
He unbolted and rebolted the door for good measure.   
Sam wandered over and tugged at his shirt, all big eyed and floppy haired; 'Dean...please.' 'No.' 'But...' 'I said no! We're not going out there!' 'Why not?!' 'You don't know whats out there!' 'Yes I do, it's three cars, one streetlight, four big rocks and a little birdy on a telephone wire!' He counted them off on his fingers.   
Dean frowned at him and pushed his head away; 'You're weird' 'You're weird' 'You're weirder' 'You're weirdest' 'Not a word' 'Is too' 'Who says?' 'Me' 'Uh huh...' Dean went to sit on one of the beds, drawing Sam away from the door with the argument; 'And who made you King of the Words?' 'Oh I dunno, the guy who wants to sell us pizza!' 'There is no guy, there is no pizza, we're not going out!' 'We can get it delivered!'   
Sam rushed over to the tray of leaflets by the door, and shuffled through them, tossing the useless ones over his shoulder onto the floor. 'Sam...' 'Dean, look! There's a number on it and it says they deliver!' 'No!'   
Small fingers flexed in disappointment around the paper sheet. 'Why not?' Dean sighed, and reached over to tug it out of his hands. 'Cus we're not allowed to open the door to strangers, remember?' 'But it's the pizza guy! All he wants to do is give us a box!' 'Sam. Stop it. We're not getting pizza!' Sam dropped the leaflet on to the floor. 'Dad would give us pizza' He wouldn't give a damn about pizza, and they both knew it.  
'I'm just hungry'.   
He padded over to the seat by the window, and slumped into it, dropping his chin onto the windowsil and staring outside. He sighed, breath fogging up the glass. A small finger drew a small sad face in the steam. Dean dropped the comic he'd just picked up, and walked over to sit down next to him, nudging his elbow to get him to shuffle up.  
'Look.' 'Look at what?' 'Just look outside.' 'I am looking!' 'Look at the moon.'   
Sam frowned at it. 'What about the moon?' 'It's yellow right?' 'Yeah?' 'And that's cus it's made of cheese, right?' 'Dean...come on. The moon's not really made of cheese. Even you should know that.' 'Yeah, I do! But for tonight, for us, the moon is made entirely of cheese. Because it's an extra large cheese pizza.' 'You can't eat the moon, Dean.' 'Hey, why not? I bet it's not that far away' 'You got a rocket ship then?' 'No. I don't need one. It's gonna come down for us.' 'The moon'll crush us if it comes any closer!' 'No it won't cus it'll shrink as it gets to Earth, just getting smaller and smaller until it it can fit in a pizza box, and we can eat it.'  
Sam looked up at Dean then, tilting his head.  
'And what about the aliens living on it?' 'Green peppers.' 'What about the tomatoes?' 'Alien blood.' 'Ew, gross' 'Tastes good though, right?' 'Yeah. Ok, ok, so where does the moon land, when it comes down to Earth?' 'Right here, in the motel.' 'No way.' 'Yes, sir, it does.' Sam grinned up at him laughing, and Dean ruffled his hair.  
But then the grin drooped when he looked back outside the window. 'The moon's not really coming though, Dean, is it?' 'Yes, it is.' 'No, it's not! It's just gonna sit there, all evening, whilst we go hungry. isn't it?'   
He pulled back from the window and went to go and sit on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, glaring moodily at the ugly motel bedspread. 'Sammy...' Suddenly there was a rattle at the letter box, and both he and Dean jumped, but whilst Sam backed off his bed and into the corner of the room, Dean stayed by the door, waiting. A thin cardboard box was being posted into their room, and depositing itself into Dean's waiting hands. He looked down at the lid, grinned, and bent down to shout 'Thanks man'. There was a far off 'No worries!' as the letterbox closed, and the footsteps outside the door faded away.  
Dean turned round to face him with a grin. 'See, Sammy...' he said, opening the box. 'Told you the moon was coming for us.' Inside the box was a whole round bright yellow pizza, speckled with the healthy goo of Moon Aliens, and dripping with alien blood, just for them.   
The End.


End file.
